3 Days to Live
by xXThatNerdyGirlxX
Summary: It's been four years since I've heard him talk. Four years since I've heard him make a joke. Four years since I've even been with him, hanging and making songs, but instead I've been waiting four freaking years for him to wake up, wake up from his nightmare, if he doesn't wake up, he'll die. I can't let that happen, and I wont happen.


**Hey im sorry im not dead. xD I've been busy with school and everything. I don't own Austin and Ally. ;D**

"_Hey." His voice soft, his facial structure and everything is so different he's the not one I know._

"_It's me…" Lies. He's never coming back._

"_I am here. Believe I am, please." His begging wont do anything he's trapped in the little world of his._

"_I will come back and its bad…" I slap the illusion. His red,handprint on his cheek. Its an illusion._

"_Why don't you believe?" he asks me._

_I gulp, "Because! You wont come back! And its all my fault!"_

"_Its not."_

"_Liar! Youre not going to be alright I just know!"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because its been 4 years! You've been in a coma for four years!"_

…_. Silence is all I hear. Then, I realized he's gone… Forever._

….

I wake up screaming. I'm practically bawling my eyes out.

"Ally!" my parents rush to my side.

"Its… all…. My.. FAULT!" I say between sobs.

"Oh Ally… stop blaming yourself. He will be alright." My mom reassures me but it's the truth I cant hide.

"Mom, in 3 days they'll pull the plug and let him die!"

"He'll wake up. But we cant be to sure. We have to plan ahead, if he does , we cant let him suffer anymore Ally. Its been 4 years after all. Everyone will miss him." My dad says. Wow…

"I know… It's just I cant let him go. He's apart of me of me. It'll be my other half has been ripped away from me." I wipe my tears.

My mom rubs my back, "We'll visit him in a couple hours. Its already 6 so how about 10? "

I shake my head, "No. I wanna, I wanna go now."

My dad sigh and gets his keys, I smile. "Here. " He tosses me the keys.

"Thanks." I kiss their cheeks. I get dressed in my white converses(don't own), a long tee, and leggings.

I get in my dads car and drive to the hospital.

I go to check in lady, I smile in usually here so I just smile and go in. Room 201.

I look at my best friend for 13 years and over I don't know if I can count the coma years.

I touch he's scarred face they are slightly there it used to be much worse. He hair is so silky like before I miss him a lot.

"Hey…" I whisper. I close my eyes.

"I need you to wake up. Please don't let them pull the plug or_ else _youre going to die and I cant let that happen."

I sigh.

"Come on, please. Please wake up. I need you."

I see him lying there, lifeless body or seems to be, but you can tell his chest is going up and down, up and down, up and down… The tubes in his mouth and nose and sometimes his ears disgusts me. I cant believe it was that terrible.

I hear I sigh. It was his. Does that make him awake? Well people do sigh all the time, but what is he's awake? What if it was his last breath?!

I look at him, phew, still breathing.

"Close one huh?" I chuckle.

"Yeah it was. I saw a bright light." What. The Fuck. god… I turn to see him… My best friend, hes alive! He's alive! Oh my gosh! He's alive!

I hug him so hard, tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"I missed you, Ally. Those few days phew those were long. Hey my voice is deep! And youre so much different than I remember." Wait… He doesn't know its been a few years not days! Shit.

"Austin… I don't know how to say this but- well- you see its been a few… yehrns not days." I mumble.

"What? I phew yerhrns?" He chuckles.

"Austin, listen and try not freak out but I'm not 13 anymore…"

"Oh yeah your birthday. Haha your 14!"

"I don't think youre getting this, Austin. I'm not 13 or 14 anymore-" His eyebrows furrow together.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been in a coma for 4 years… I'm 16 almost 17…" His eyes widen with shock.

"No… Nonononono… This cant be! It felt like a few days! I just don't remember anything! I mean it can't it couldn't be a few days! It just cant be right?! Im crazy aren't i?"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You're not. Believe me. So, do you remember what happened?"

"Sorta… I remember a blood… _lots of blood._ I don't think it was mine either…" Oh yeah…

"Well, it was mine actually." I close my eyes feeling ashamed.

"If you want I'll tell you the whole story that I haven't told anyone…"

"No I don't think I could handle it. I just wanna go home… With my mom and dad…"

"Oh shit." I whisper. This is bad, Bad bad bad!

"What?"  
"Um I think It'll be better if you stay with me! I mean, you kinda have to. It'll will make me feel better to know your okay." I smile sweetly. I cant tell him this too, its to much for one day. Baby steps, Ally. Baby steps.

"Oh okay." He smiles.

"I'll go get the doctor." I leave the room I tell the doctor he's awake. I got to the bathroom to wash my face, I really need to be awake. I look at myself in the mirror, my face is red. Blotchy from crying for 4 years. But, now, I can be happy he's here, back. But theres a lot to explain like why I have scars, why I want him to stay here. Where his parents are.

Oh jeez am I ready for such a complicated task? Im really starting to get nervouse well I guess I'll see how it goes.

…**.**

**Hai. How was it? I have a lot planned for this story! :D Yay! Please review it would mean a lot! **


End file.
